


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by PossessiveApostrophe



Series: Yours To Command [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Albus Dumbledore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Painplay, Mild Smut, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Albus knew Gellert loved him: it was all in the look on his face and the hand on his cock.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Yours To Command [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

“Albus,” Gellert grinned, jerking at the man’s erect cock. There was a hint of humour in his voice as he took him in hand and started to move up and down, working Albus into a bit of a sweat. His body was quivering and his cock so painfully hard that tears had leaked from his eyes. “You’re so pretty like this.” He continued, keeping his strokes slow, yet heavy. Albus bucked up into his hand, needing more friction, so close to completion, but kept just a hair breadth from it. Gellert slapped his thigh. It was painful, but nothing compared to the throbbing and twitching of his cock, even dull in comparison.

Gellert’s face was kind, gentle, a look that Albus had interpreted before as love. Now, he was confused, the slight glint of wickedness in his eyes too unfamiliar from the usual adoration he saw. The hard look softened, and it was as if it was never there- Albus should never have doubted. A thumb brushed over the tip of his cock, wiping away the stream of precum that oozed out of him. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling both overstimulated and not yet touched enough. It had been like this for what felt like hours, maybe it had been, Albus couldn’t be too sure. But Gellert loved to see him like this, drawn out and at the peak of pleasure for as long as he desired. And who was Albus to deny him that?

“This is all for me.” Gellert said, with what sounded like awe in his voice. That played at Albus’ heart. He knew Gellert loved him, treasured him, but sometimes when he gets wrapped up in his own head, he closes up and leaves Albus in the cold. So it’s times like these, when Albus has his full attention that he finally gets to feel that love. 

Gellert reached out with his other hand and rubbed across Albus’ belly, caressing the hairs at his naval and making his way up across his broad chest. He hummed as his hand skated across the muscle there and Albus watched him with the beginning of a smile.

It was all over too soon, of course, with a tweak of his sensitive nipple, and Albus was again engulfed in the feeling of pain from all angles. “Tell me.” Gellert demanded, and in his groggy, aroused mind, Albus couldn’t be sure what he was referring to.

He wet his lip with a tongue and watched Gellert’s eyes track the movement. He smiled. “This is all for you, my love.” He repeated and Gellert flashed a toothy smile. “I am yours,” Albus continued when he realised the hand on his cock was going faster, “my body belongs to you.  _ Oh. _ Please Gellert,  _ please,  _ oh Merlin! I am so close, my dear,  _ please. _ ”

There was a look of ecstasy on his face as he stroked, pumping his hand hard and fast, just the way Albus liked it. Albus’ breaths were short and he gripped the sheets in both his hands, hoping to take away from the tension building… he could feel the arousal pooling in his stomach, reeling in and tightening his balls. Oh Merlin, he loved Gellert, loved what he did to him, loved the release he allowed him to have. His strong grip worked at his cock, letting pleasure consume him and,  _ fuck _ , his orgasm was immense, shooting out of him with a strangled cry. He slumped back, relief pouring into every muscle as he felt the tension melt away and unconsciousness threaten to claim him. Albus’ eyes slipped shut, and he was vaguely aware of Gellert muttering some cleansing spells.

The fog had lifted, and been replaced with a pleasant haze, calling him to sleep. Suddenly, a hard slap to his cheek brought him back to reality, and he was aware of Gellert on top of him and something slick probing at his hole. “Stay with me,” Gellert said, cupping Albus’ face, “this time I want you to be awake when I fuck you.”


End file.
